smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Garmageddon (The Devereaux Story)/ (Part Two) Chapter 2
"Red Smurfs, welcome to the Smurf Village" Eska arrived in the village just as the Forest Scouts were getting there to warn the Smurfs about Balthazar's plan. The Smurfs looked over at the portal Eska has created and were shocked. "At last..." Arthur marveled at the sight, "We have made it to the Smurf Village. It was all so simple..." "Eska, you caught the whole red Smurf army!" Smurfette exclaimed. "But, how?!" Brainy asked, "And why did you bring them here?!" "Ok, before you all point fingers I have something to explain," Eska separated the red Smurfs from the blue and explained what had happened. She told them the events that started, the evacuation, Lord Balthazar, the Super Smurfs, and the rewinding of the timeline. "...and that is why I claim I have seen the future," Eska finished, "Balthazar wants these red Smurfs to suck out the essence so he can power up his Super Smurfs. I've made some mistakes in the original timeline, so I won't make them again." She looked over at the Smurfelli clan, "Smurfelli's, I once read in Papa's book that Balthazar's anti-magic castle can't handle the creation and destruction incantations. Is your ultimate power one of them?" "You can say that," Olivier nodded, "But we have to wait at the exact right time to perform it." "Good," Eska nodded back, "I made the mistake on going it alone, but with your help, I may be able to do it." "Eska," Smurfette called her attention, "What can we do?" "Yea," Hefty agreed, "What shall we do," "Smurfs," Eska turned to her kin, "Instead of evacuation, you shall fight for your village!" She pointed up to the sky, "Balthazar's portal will be open any minute. I need you all to be prepared to fight back. Create weapons, make spells, anything that can fight them off! We have to stand together to fight for our village!" The Smurfs chorused a cheer in agreement, "And you shall fight with the red Smurfs!" "Huh?" They chorused. "Red Smurfs, listen up!" Eska called their attention, "I need you to band together with the blue Smurfs to defeat Lord Balthazar's Super Smurfs! We fought together before, it's time we do that again! Can I trust you?" The red Smurfs looked at each other. Eska just saved them from a soul sucking nightmare. Slowly, they all stepped up, starting with Scarface, "Yes." "Yes, ma'am!" Psycho agreed. "Yes!" Bucky and Underbite agreed, and so did the rest of the Smurf army. Well, everyone except Arthur, but he reluctantly agreed. Little did she know what else he had up his sleeve. "Forest Scouts!" She turned to them, "Will you help us get ready for the battle?" "Yes, ma'am!" They saluted. "Alright everyone," Eska called out to them, "Let's get ready for a battle!" As soon as she said that, they all got ready. Gutsy and Hefty gathered up any weapons they could find, Papa conjured up his strongest spells and placed them into many bombs. The red Smurfs and the blue Smurfs were working together, and that was a great sight to the redhead's eyes. She smiled as she saw two kinds of Smurfs, working together to defend themselves from Balthazar, though the blue Smurfs were still reluctant at first. Meanwhile, Eska's friends were helping to gather the magic bombs, when Mona came running over to Benny, "So, Benny-kins, since this may be our last fight together, I always wanted to find out something." "Oh," Benny hesitated, "A-and what is that?" "Who you truely are." She fluttered her eyelashes at them, then grabbed Benny's scarf and pulled him behind the Sitting Rock, "I'm just gonna help Benny clean things up back here!" She told the others, and stopped Benny. "C'mon, Benny-kins...I won't be a bother," Mona tried reaching for his hat, but Benny kept on dodging. "C'mon, Mona!" Benny tried to convince her otherwise, "I only showed my closest friends, not anyone else!" He then tried running away from her "Oh, Benny-boo," Mona giggled and chased after him, "I always loved it when you played hard-to-get!" Mona chased Benny all across the village. Once Mona caught up to him, she pinned him down, "Now...let's see that handsome cutie face." Benny struggled, but Mona managed to pull off Benny's hat before he could stop her. Right before Eska stopped her too, because once she saw, she gasped, "Oh, no!" Mona gasped too, and when Benny turned around and smiled awkwardly, she shrieked, "He's...he's HIDEOUS!" Previous Next Category:Garmageddon chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story